This invention relates to improvements in yacht fittings such as pulleys or bearing blocks, and more particularly to a resilient support for an upright bearing block to be mounted on the deck or other structure of a sailboat.
Upstanding pulleys or bearing blocks on sailing craft are used to carry and control various lines, such as jib sheets, halyards, and other control lines. For example, the base or post of the block is attached by suitable fittings to the deck such that the block may move from side to side or turn around a vertical axis, thereby to receive a line from various angles.
In accordance with prior art practices, it has been known to dispose a helical spring around the post of the block between the base of the block and the deck fitting. The spring is lightly compressed upon installation and tends to hold the block in an upright position, or at right angles relative to the attachment surface. Examples of such springs may be found in the 1986 catalogue of Harken Yacht Fittings located in Pewaukee, Wis. The use of these springs makes it easier to rig the boat, and they also prevent the block from flopping over to one side and causing damage to the support surface or the block.
The use of a resilient spring, however, is not entirely suitable for all purposes. The spring may tend to catch the line, causing jamming problems. Moreover, heavier and large blocks would require the use of a very heavy or large spring, which is impractical. As a consequence, some fittings, such as snatch blocks, have been provided with padded surfaces to prevent injury to the surrounding areas under sailing conditions.